


(night)floating on cloud-nine

by sunnilee



Series: blue lions: for the (medical) record [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, the med au i write as a practice in self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: Sylvain thinks night call sucks, end of story....But, itisa little bit better when he has Ingrid to suffer with him.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: blue lions: for the (medical) record [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	(night)floating on cloud-nine

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS  
> I AM FREE  
> I AM POSTING BC IT'S MY NO. 1 ENABLER'S BIRTHDAY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND WE'RE GONNA GO WILD WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN
> 
> AND  
> BC I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (temporarily) FROM THE CLUTCHES OF MEDICINE  
> SO WHAT DO I DO?? INDULGE IN _MORE MEDICINE_.
> 
> thanks to all of y'all who indulged in my completely, totally, inconspicuous poll on twitter <3

Sylvain groans as he rolls his stiff neck and shoulders, walking out of the cardiac ICU with a heavy sigh. After three years of Internal Medicine residency, he was _finally_ in his fellowship for Cardiology. As exciting as it is, he still bemoans the fact that he is most certainly not made for night shifts. _Especially_ after medical school and residency drilled his circadian rhythm into submission.

His only solace, as usual, is the fact that Ingrid suffers with him.

Granted, Ingrid’s hardened discipline and diligence had served her well during the early hours of morning rounds when they were students… but even she crashes head-first into powernaps that her status as a senior resident grants her.

And that’s how he finds her.

He cracks open the door to the on-call room reserved for cardiac fellows to the sight of Ingrid slumped over the computer keyboard, blue glow of the screensaver casting shadows over her sleeping face. She’d texted him earlier that she pawned off a case to one of her junior residents to get some shuteye, sending him a picture of the room she hunkered down in.

Since they couples-matched, Ingrid would often hide away in his on-call rooms whenever their schedules matched up, claiming it was a good way for her to get work done without being bothered at night compared to her cooping up in the designated ObGyn rooms. He’d smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around her. “Even with little ol’ me around?”

Ingrid had scrunched her nose at him before pecking him quickly on the lips. “ _Even_ with you around.”

Shaking his head, Sylvain smiles fondly at the pile of dirty scrubs in the corner. His smile grows even wider as he spies a pair of fresh scrub bottoms haphazardly thrown onto the bed.

He can still hear her grunt of frustration when they first rotated in this hospital. “How are these scrub bottoms considered mediums? They’re _way_ too tight around my hips—”

“Hm… I don’t know, Ing. I think they make your butt look cute.”

She’d huffed and smacked him, but to _his_ knowledge… she never changed her size combination for the scrub dispensing machine.

Turning his eyes back to his girlfriend’s sleeping form, he takes in her wrinkled surgical cap and the way the scrub top stretches over her slumped shoulders. Sylvain gently shuts the door behind him and turns the lock. Quietly, he moves over to the desk and unclips his pager, setting it down before smoothing a hand down her back. His heart skips a beat as her eyelashes flutter open. “Mm, Sylvain?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Let’s move to the bed, okay? Your neck must be killing you.”

Ingrid hums sleepily but doesn’t resist as he gathers her in his arms, letting him half carry her over the short distance to the stiff hospital mattress. Sylvain huffs tiredly as he lies back, finally shutting his dry, aching eyes as Ingrid curls into him, shoving her face into his neck. He chuckles lightly, pulling the thin blankets up around them and pulls her closer. “Rough night?”

She snorts.

Sylvain nods sagely. “I could tell from your lack of pants.”

Ingrid knocks her head against his chin but doesn’t make any move to shift away. He smiles into the darkness. “Scrub bottoms or not, I still think your butt is cute.”

He gets a pinch on his arm, but nothing more than that as they both drift off into a light sleep that they’ve grown accustomed to.

* * *

The rapid blaring beeping of the pager goes off and Sylvain’s hand automatically shoots out to silence it, only to hear Ingrid’s voice, raspy with sleep, speak moments later, “this is Dr. Galatea, what’s up?”

Eyes refocusing in the dark, he sees her brow furrow briefly at the pause on the other side of the line. “Hello?”

Garbled speech sounds a few moments later and he watches Ingrid’s shoulders relax as she nods to herself. “Yes, of course. One moment.”

Then, she shoves the hospital call-phone in his hands, muttering, “for you,” and promptly settles back into her sleeping position and turns her back toward him to keep her face away from the phone screen’s light.

Sylvain blinks before hesitantly bringing the phone up to his ear and clears his throat. “Dr. Gautier speaking, something happen?”

He might still be shaking the fog of sleep from his head, but he’s _pretty_ sure he heard someone gasp in the background before the nervous voice of the intern replies, “um, yes, hi Dr. Gautier. We just received a consult on a patient in a-fib with RVR for the past few hours. Primary team hasn’t been successful in converting them with—”

“I’ll be right there. Go ahead and see the patient to take a history, I’ll meet you there.”

After hanging up, he leans over Ingrid to press a kiss to her cheek. He smiles against her skin when she whines and pushes at him. “ _Go._ I’m trying to catch my last few minutes of sleep before my juniors call me.”

He laughs lightly and steals another kiss from her lips, chest warming when she presses back with a small smile growing on her lips. “You still send my heart into a-flutter—”

“ _Go,_ Sylvain.”

Sylvain shuts the door gently behind him and makes the trek back to his team, smile on his face and heart on his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 remains to be seen (and typed :'))


End file.
